Little Kuro Nekos
by kawaii-tenshin
Summary: You think animals got no feelings? Think again! Both Natsume and Mikan found two cute kuro nekos. They seem to be in love with their masters! They both wish to be human and they end up causing trouble for Mikan and Natsume!can they fix this mess?
1. Chapter 1: Kuro Neko Rei

**Little Kuro Nekos**

Hi everyone! I really hope you like this story! After you read, reviews please!!!! I wanna know your opinions! Oh yeah…in case you don't know, Kuro Neko means black cat! Oh yeah…there's some OOCness here! (Out Of Character ness)   
**Chapter 1: Kuro Neko Rei**   
Mikan was sitting under the usual Sakura Tree when suddenly, she heard a soft meowing. She looked to her left and saw a Kuro Neko.   
"Kawaii! (Cute) I'll name you Rei! Oh…..you're hurt! Come on…I'll take you to my room." Mikan said as she lifted the Kuroneko in her arms and walked slowly to her room.   
In her room, Mika bandaged one of Rei's legs and patted his head.   
Since then, Rei was always with her wherever she went.   
One day, Mikan cooked up a lunch for Natsume. She met up with him under the Sakura Tree.   
"Natsume! I brought you lunch!" Mikan said as she happily gave Natsume the box with food in it.   
"I don't want to eat." Natsume harshly said as he buried his face in his Manga.   
"Come on…just try it! I promise it'll taste good!" Mikan optimistically said.   
"Listen weirdo, I don't want it okay?! Leave me alone! I don't want your cooking cuz' it taste horrible!" Natsume shouted at poor Mikan.   
"That's the last time I'll ever make you something!" Mikan said as she cried and ran to her room. With Rei trailing behind her.   
In her room, Rei saw her crying…Rei licked her face to comfort her but it didn't work.   
"_I wish I could cheer my master up…she took care of me…and I love her….I wish I was human…A human who could make her happy unlike Natsume!"_ Rei thought. He made a wish under the stars and jumped beside Mikan and went to sleep.   
The next day, to his surprise, he was a human boy! And man, was he PERFECT!   
He had hair like Natsume except his was aqua blue. He had light blue eyes and he had the Alice of Ice.   
He crept inside Ruka's room and borrowed some clothes and Headed to Mr.Narumi's office.   
"Mr.Narumi? I would like to be a student in this Academy sir!" Rei asked.   
"Hm? Oh...And how did you get in here?" Mr.Narumi asked.   
"Uh…oh…you see…my dad wanted me to go in and take a look first and ask you." Rei answered.   
"Oh…I see…what's your Alice young man?" Narumi asked.   
"Oh…please, I'm Rei and I have the Alice of Ice." Rei said as he bowed (to show respect) and reached out his hand to shake Narumi's.   
"Well, okay. You're now a student of AA. I'll lead you to tyour class later." Narumi said.   
"Okay sir." Rei answered.   
In Mikan's room, she was trying to find Rei all morning!   
She decided that he must've went already to search for his family.   
When she was headed to the classroom, she bumped into Rei.   
"Oh! I'm sorry." Rei said.   
"Oh…um…that's okay, it was my fault. Oh…hi! Are you new? My name's-"Mikan was cut short.   
"Mikan..I know …and I'm Rei" Rei said as he smiled back.   
"_How does she know my name????" _Mikan thought.   
"Rei…your name is like the kuro neko that I found!" Mikan happily said.   
"Well, then I'll be glad to be your pet!" Rei said.   
Both of them laughed.   
Natsume saw them laughing and guess what…got jealous.   
When Rei was introduced, all the girls were over him!   
But his eye was only on Mikan….. 

**End Of Chapter**

Hi everyone! was the story cool:D hope you all liked it! Anyway, on the next chapter, it's about Natsume's little Kuro Neko! Reviews please!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Kuro Neko Aya

**Little Kuro Nekos**

**Chapter 2: Kuro Neko Aya**   
Natsume was sitting under the Sakura Tree while thinking about that "Rei" guy who seemed to be "flirting" with "his" mikan. When suddenly, he heard a meow.   
He looked to his right, and saw a little Kuro Neko.   
"……hey…you're actually cute…I'll call you Aya." Natsume said.   
"_His smile is cute!!!!"_ Aya thought.   
Natsume brought Aya to his "special star" room. And talked to Aya. Weird? Nah….that's what people with less friends do. Animals got feelings too you know!   
Well, all Natsume could talk about is Mikan. Then Natsume finally fell asleep.   
"_I wish I was a human. So I could take Natsume from that Mikan girl…she doesn't deserve Natsume…"_ Aya thought. And she slept in the bed Natsume made her.   
The next morning, she woke up, to find herself like a girl! She crept up at Anna and Nonoko's room and got some clothes and went to see Narumi.   
She talked with Narumi.   
And her reason was that she was a cousin of the other new guy..   
( She guessed that part. she didn't know there was a another new guy).   
Narumi accepted her and she was put in Rei's, Natsume's, Mikan's, Koko's Anna's, Hotaru's, Ruka's, Nonoko's, and Yuu's class.   
When she was introduced, every boy was in awe of her long blue hair and light blue eyes.   
"Your name's Aya huh…just like my kuro neko." Natsume said to Aya.   
"Oh..Okay… was Aya cute?" Aya asked.   
"Well, she is." Natsume said.   
"Aw….thanks Natsume." Aya said, blushing.   
"Huh? I thought you were asking about aya, my cat……." Natsume replied.   
Aya seemed to ignore him.   
"_How does she know my name????"_ Natsume Thought. 

**End of Chapter**

Well….this chapter's shorter…well, ………reviews please:D ;D ;D :D :D :D 


	3. Chapter 3: Stay That Way

**Little Kuro Nekos**

**Chapter 3: Stay that way**   
Aya met Rei and became friends. And sooner or later, they found out about each other. Turns out, they were childhood cat buddies. And they know each others intentions.   
Both of them wanted to separate Mikan and Natsume so badly!   
Aya once tried telling Natsume of how Mikan told her that he was a complete idiot and she hates him and all.   
Natsume didn't even care.   
"She calls me that every time." Natsume anwered.   
Rei tried telling Mikan that Natsume called her an idiot and a pain in the butt.   
Mikan didin't care either.   
"He always calls me that anyway." Mikan answered.   
Finally, they tried many more but none of them worked. They both met up in Central town.   
"None of our plans work! Argh! Bakero!" (stupid) shouted Rei.   
"I know……." Sighed Aya.   
"How come all the girls and boys are over us and they aren't?" Rei asked.   
"I don't know…" Aya said.   
"Maybe they really love each other……." Both of them said in unison.   
A short silence…………then………..   
"Nah!!!!!" They both said and laughed.   
They decided to make Mikan get mad at Natsume and they'll fight! And they'll turn to them both (aya and rei) and they'll start falling in love with them (Aya and Rei)   
They found them both under the Sakura Tree and decided to listen to the conversation first. "Hm…so you found a cute kuro neko too?" Mikan asked.   
'Yeah….I named it Aya." Natsume answered.   
"Mine is Rei." Mikan answered.   
"I wonder how the new students appeared with the same names and in the exact same time our cats disappeared!" Natsume wondered.   
"Who cares about the new students! All I care about is finding my kuro neko rei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted.   
Rei blushed…   
"Me too…I just wanna find the person, or animal…I can talk too again…Aya….." Natsume said.   
Aya blushed.   
"I'm sorry about the food argument the other day Mikan…." Natsume said.   
"That's okay..know my cooking's not that good anyway…." Mikan replied.   
Then suddenly….two kuro nekos dashed out of a bush and came running back to their owners.   
"Aya!"   
"Rei!" 

**End of Story**

Wow…man…I'm pooped! I finished and published two stories in a day!!!! Ugh…….. anyway….hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!! I need your opinion:D look out for my other stories!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
